Dark Lover
by Natoya
Summary: Weevil claims there's a vampire in the mausoleum, and so to prove him wrong, Yugi and Joey decide to spend the night inside... YYXY yaoi Picture by ShotsofSunshine


Author Notes: Thanks to ZB for betaing this when I first wrote it.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the show.

WARNINGS: YAOI, MALEXMALE, **LEMON**

* * *

"Did you know a vampire lives in that mausoleum?"

"Huh? No way; you're making that up." A blond haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at a green haired boy in front of him. Beside them, a smaller boy was standing at the fence. Vivid indigo eyes blinked, staring out across the graveyard toward the object in question. Pale hands grasped the silver bars on the fence, gripping a little tighter. His friend was eyeing the boy who spoke skeptically, his honey colored eyes narrowed.

"I'm not making it up!" The smaller boy protested, his blue-green eyes flashing dangerously as he pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.

"Really? You got any proof then?" The taller questioned, raking a hand through his blond hair. He turned to the other boy, the one with indigo eyes. "Yugi, you believe a word that's coming out of Weevil's mouth?" The smaller was silent for a moment, his hesitanteyes still trained on the mausoleum in the distance.

"No, there's no such things as vampires." He murmured, turning his head to regard the two standing with him. Weevil visibly bristled.

"They do so! A vampire is in there I tell you!" He screeched, stamping his foot. "And if you don't believe me, I dare you to prove me wrong! ...if you're not chicken, that is..." He let the effects of the taunt hang in the silent air.

"Fine! We'll stay the night in that stupid place, just to prove you wrong!" The blond snapped, the idea coming out of nowhere and out of impulse. Yugi blinked, taken aback. No way! He wanted nothing to do with that place, no matter what kind of nonsense Weevil was spewing.

"We?" The spiky-haired boy gulped. "Joey... I really don't want to. Can't we just forget it and go home?" Weevil snorted.

"Are you scared, Yugi? Afraid the vampire will come in the middle of the night and suck all your blood?" Weevil snickered. Yugi's eyes narrowed angrily.

"No, I am not scared!" Yugi retorted. "I just think this is a waste of time! And what will sleeping in the mausoleum prove?" Weevil giggled.

"It'll prove if the vampire is real or not, stupid!" Weevil snapped. "If one of you is bitten, then he's real!"

"Weevil, this idea is stupid!" Yugi kept protesting. Joey raised a brow.

"Come on Yugi; what'll one night hurt? If it'll shut Weevil's big fat mouth, I'm willing to do it. Plus, the vampire isn't real anyway, so we'll be fine." Joey told him. Yugi looked up at him, knowing his pleading would fall on deaf ears either way. Weevil wanted them to do it to prove the existence of his vampire, and if they didn't, he would continue to hound them. Joey wanted to do it to prove Weevil wrong and to shut him up. Yugi wanted nothing to do with this whole thing. Weevil ran his mouth about stupid things all the time, and this was no different. No on**e **evertook him seriously anyway. Yugi bowed his head. He knew Joey would bug him until he did it with him, so his fate was sealed.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said through gritted teeth, glaring at Weevil. "But just so this whole thing can be dropped. As soon as I'm able, I'm going home and this whole mess will be over! Got it?" Both boys nodded, and Weevil laughed.

"Best get home and pack! You two have a long night ahead of you. I'll be waiting outside the gate in the morning, just to see if you two are alive. Good luck losers!" Weevil continued to laugh as he turned and walked away. Joey growled, his honey colored eyes flashing.

"You had to take his bait." Yugi shook his head as he began to walk back to his house, Joey turning and following close behind.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Joey protested.

"Um... Tell him to shut up? Or just not believe him?" Yugi suggested, pure sarcasm lacing his words.

"Yugi, he goes on about this crap all the time. It's time someone proved him wrong and smacked his ego down a few pegs. We'll prove there's no vampire, and Weevil will have no choice but to shut up, once and for all." Joey explained. Yugi sighed.

"I have a cam corder in my closet." The spiky-haired boy said, rolling his eyes. Joey blinked.

"What'll we need that for?" Joey asked.

"Proof of our excursion. Do you think Weevil will sit quietly if we prove him wrong without any proof that we were there? He could call us on that and then all thiswould have been for nothing." Yugi explained. Joey's eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. He grabbed Yugi around the waist and swung him around, laughing happily as Yugi shrieked.

"Yugi! You genius you! That's brilliant!" Joey cheered. He finally set Yugi back down, and the boy wobbled a bit, feeling a little woozy.

"O-okay..." He leaned on Joey for support. "You need to go home and get your stuff. And if my mom or grandpa asks, I stayed with you tonight, okay?" Yugi told him. Joey nodded his head.

"Right. Meet you at the gate at... Seven tonight?"

"Meet you at the gate at seven."

* * *

Yugi arrived home, going in through the door of the game shop his grandfather owned. The bell above the door sounded, and a short man with plum colored eyes turned to him, a smile on his lips. Yugi nodded to him in greeting, walking up to the counter. There were new packs of Duel Monsters cards in, from what Yugi could see of them through the glass pane of the counter.

"Welcome home Yugi. Did you have a good day?" Solomon Mouto asked.

"Yeah Grandpa. It was pretty good. I have a paper due Monday, but I'm going to do it tonight at Joey's place. He invited me to stay over." Yugi informed him, feeling bad about the lie, but knowing his grandfather would never let him leave the house if he knew exactly where he was going tonight.

"Oh, he did? That's good news Yugi. I hope you have fun." Yugi nodded and continued up the stairs into the apartment he shared with his mother and grandfather.

"Thanks Gramps. I'm just going to let Mom know." Solomon nodded at his grandson's words and the boy vanished up the stairwell.

Things were going smoothly so far.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi arrived in front of the gate, his backpack slung over one shoulder, his sleeping bag clutched in one hand in front of him, but Joey was nowhere to be seen. Yugi plopped down and waited, hoping Joey would hurry up and get here. He wanted this over and done with. As the moon climbed higher in the sky, Yugi gave an impatient look to his watch. Yugi had been waiting at the gate for twenty minutes. He looked down at his watch again and tapped his foot, wondering where Joey was. What was taking him so long?

A sound to Yugi's right startled him suddenly, and when he looked, he found it to be only Weevil, who was carrying a blanket. Yugi frowned. Weevil must be planning to wait out here all night. He probably hoped to catch them fleeing the cemetery and wanted to see the proof of their cowardicewith his own eyes. The green haired boy snickered and looked around, and Yugi's blood froze, knowing Weevil was about to give him shit for standing there alone.

"Where is Joey?" Weevil laughed.

"He'll be here soon." Yugi retorted.

"More like he chickened out and left you high and dry!" Weevil laughed loud and long, slapping his knee. Yugi glared at him.

"No he didn't!" Yugi snapped. " He WILL show up!"

"Yeah Weevil. Shut the fuck up. I'm here now." Yugi was relieved to see Joey walk up to them, a backpack slung over his own shoulder, and a sleeping bag held in his left hand. Weevil quit laughing and glared wickedly at the blond.

"Fine, so you showed up. Now you just gotta wait until sunrise. I'm betting you two never make it." Weevil sneered.

"Yeah? And I'm betting you're full of shit too." Joey brushed past Weevil, and Yugi followed. Weevil slammed the gate behind them with a bang after they'd entered. Joey led the way to the place they needed to go. As Yugi looked up at the huge stone structure, it suddenly seemed a heck of a lot bigger then he originally thought. Joey set his stuff on the ground, and Yugi did the same, opening his backpack to get his video camera. He started it up, then pointed it at his best friend.

"Alright, here we are at the stupid mausoleum." Yugi started, making sure to speak loud enough that his voice would be heard on the tape. Joey looked at him and smiled, grabbing the door and preparing to pull. "And now we're breaking into the stupid mausoleum, to spend the night. Weevil claims there is a vampire who lives in this thing. Let's prove him wrong, shall we?" Yugi added as Joey wrenched the thing open, panting with the effort. They grabbed their things and entered, and Joey closed it behind them, but left it open a crack so it wouldn't be noticed that it had been opened, but also so that they could leave come dawn.

"Man! This place is gross!" Joey exclaimed, wiping at a cobweb that landed on his arm. Yugi switched on a button on the cam corder, and a flashlight flared to life. It gave them enough light to see, and enough light for the camera to be able to record what they were seeing. Joey and Yugi shared a look of slight fear as the tomb was revealed in the light; it was disgusting, with cobwebs and dust everywhere, and the smell of death hung in the air.

"What did you expect? No one has been in here since whoever was buried here died." Yugi told him, his voice trembling a bit. Joey huffed. They began walking down a flight of stairs that took them underground somewhat. It led to a rather large chamber with five coffins lined up against the far wall. Yugi gulped, and he prayed the sound wasn't audible on the tape. He did a quick surveillance of the room with the camera.

"Wow, there are five coffins. Maybe a whole family was buried here." Joey whispered in awe.

"That would explain the size of this place." Yugi finally set the camera down on the ground, at the far end of the wall in front of them, so the whole room would be on the tape. He began to set up his stuff, shaking out his sleeping bag and laying it on the floor. Joey did the same, placing his sleeping bag beside Yugi's. He glanced at the camera, arching a brow.

"Yugi? Is that thing going to be on all night?" Joey questioned. Yugi nodded.

"It'll have to be. We can't have anyone asking "well what happened during these hours?" If it's on all night, then they'll know." Yugi explained, giving the camera a pointed look. Joey still looked skeptical.

"It's got enough tape?"

"Yes. I checked and made sure. It'll stay on all night." Yugi climbed into his sleeping bag and laid down, pulling a book and a lantern out of his backpack. "And if the tape runs out, I have extra tapes." He turned the lantern on and smiled at his best friend. "And this thing will stay on all night too. Don't worry Joey; it'll keep the boogyman away." Yugi teased. Joey smacked him with his pillow, making the smaller boy giggle. Joey settled in his own sleeping bag and pulled a video game out of his backpack.

"So, since it's only seven-thirty, what are we going to do until we're able to fall asleep?" Joey questioned, booting up his game.

"Well, I only brought my book and a deck of cards. We could play war, go fish, bull-shit..." Yugi trailed off, digging the card deck out of his bag. "What all did you bring Joey?" Joey reached for his bag and pulled out two bags of chips, a box of granola bars, two bottles of soda, and a package of Swedish Fish. Yugi gaped at all the snacks Joey laid out in front of him. "How long do you think we'll be down here?" Yugi exclaimed.

"I was hungry! I'm going to share..." Joey pushed one of the bags of chips and sodas to Yugi, who accepted them with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Joey. I suppose snacks are a good idea." Joey grinned at him and tore into his bag of chips, munching on them as he played his hand held game. Yugi opened the soda, and he took a swig, then set it down and flipped a page to his book. Joey glanced at him a moment later, setting his own soda down.

"How about we play one of those card games?" Joey suggested. Yugi nodded, marking his page and setting the book back into his backpack. He grabbed the card deck and opened it while Joey moved so he could face Yugi. The two sat cross-legged across from each other, and Yugi shuffled the deck. He gave them each five cards and they began to play the game.

"Got a five?" Joey asked.

"Nope, go fish." Yugi smirked.

"Damn." Joey fished for a card from the pile, while Yugi giggled at him, hiding his smile with his cards.

"How about a ten?"

"How do you always guess the right ones?" Joey grumbled, slapping the card down on the floor.

"Just lucky I guess." Yugi giggled again.

"Just lucky my ass. You have a magic touch or something." Joey waited for Yugi to ask for another card.

"Um... two?"

"Damnit!"

"Hee hee..."

It was an hour later that their latest game ended and Yugi began putting the cards away, as Joey wished to play his hand held again. Yugi pulled his book back out as they assumed their original positions, snuggling back under their sleeping bags. Yugi read and snacked on the chips and some of the candy while he read, and Joey did the same. Yugi listened to the sounds of the fighting game Joey was playing while he read, finding the noise strangely comforting in the darkness and dankness of the tomb. Another hour passed, and the longer Yugi read, the sleepier he got. The words on the page he was on were starting to become very blurred.

"Hey, you getting sleepy yet?" Joey murmured.

"Yeah. Nine-thirty and nothing has happened yet." Yugi yawned. Joey chuckled.

"Maybe he only pops out at midnight." Yugi laughed at the spooky tremor Joey tried to put into his voice. Joey even wriggled his fingers and tried to make more spooky noises, but Yugi only laughed. Joey whacked him with a pillow and then yawned.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, not much else to do." Joey agreed. Yugi placed his book inside his backpack and closed it, then snuggled even further into his sleeping bag. Joey did the same, gripping his pillow tightly in his arms. Within minutes, Joey was asleep, snoring quite loudly. Yugi kept awake, not being able to sleep right away. The place bothered him, and he found it hard to fall asleep in such a place, although he was surprised Joey had such an easy time. Then again, Joey lived to sleep and eat, so he could probably fall asleep anywhere.

Yugi eventually did drift off to sleep, and the camera still rolled.

* * *

While the two boys slept soundly, something was stirring in the coffin in the center of the five. Blood colored crimson eyes opened, blinking slowly, and one tanned hand raised to his eyes, rubbing at them. His senses told him the sun was gone, and it was time to get up and find something to eat. He shifted, wincing a little as something cracked as he moved his leg. Stupid coffin. The one he had had in France was much bigger, and it was much more luxurious then this piece of crap at the bottom of a rundown mausoleum.

At the brief thought of France, he sobered.

It was beautiful there, albiet he could only see the lovely city at night, but all the same, it was wonderful. The city was it's liveliest at night anyhow. Paris was the one he loved the most, going to gallant parties and sampling the fine cusine that was the blood of the locals. He'd been happy there, living in a big mansion with his cousin and the one who had turned him, Seto. Seto had never called him by his given name, Atemu, prefering to call him "Brat" for some unexplained reason. Atemu figured it was because Seto was six years older then himself, and he figured Atemu was nothing but a child. He and Seto fought about everything, but they were each the only family the other had, and no matter how much they fought, they were always fiercely loyal to each other and would do about anything for the other.

Thinking about his life in Paris always got him thinking about how he had ended up here. Somehow the locals had become suspicious of him and Seto. They had reacted as most humans do, with fear and misunderstanding. They had converged together to form a mob, their fear making them unable to think straight. Atemu grimanced as he thought about what happened next. He and Seto had never meant anyone harm, and they most certainly had never killed anyone, but the mob wouldn't have cared about that fact. When they saw Seto and himself, they saw two men with sharp fangs and a thirst for blood.

Vampires. Or as the mortals would say, monsters.

They had set fire to the mansion, and it burned like paper. He and Seto had been sleeping when they attacked, and they had woken early, their survival instincts kicking in, to smoke and red-yellow flames licking at the darkened wood of their coffins. They had instantly panicked, jumping out and making for the hidden tunnel Seto had built leading to an underground area that served as a safety house. Atemu had wrenched back the wall, and suddenly he was shoved from behind, right into the tunnel. As he turned, his eyes widened as a beam of wood, alive with flames, fell between him and Seto. He stared, shocked. The beam had been accompanied by others, and now Seto was trapped in the burning mansion.

"Seto!" He had screamed, unable to get to his cousin.

"Go! Run Atemu! Get away from here!" Atemu's eyes had widened, hearing his given name fall from Seto's lips. Seto was dead serious to have done that. Atemu didn't want to leave Seto, but he had no choice. There was no way to save his cousin, and it suddenly struck Atemu that Seto had just saved his life, by shoving him into the tunnel before the beam had fallen.

Atemu turned and hurried down the tunnel, brushing ash and soot from his face.

Atemu had waited in the safe house for what his senses told him was three days before he dared venture back down the tunnel. A thick wall of black still covered the door to the tunnel, and Atemu found it was nothing but charred wood, easily breakable. His senses also told him it was night, which was a very good thing. He kicked in the wood, and it cracked in half like a tiny twig. Ashes crumbled around him, staining his clothes further with more ash and soot. His eyes widened as he stepped out of the tunnel and looked around him.

The entire mansion had burned down. There were broken pieces of charred wood everywhere, and nothing had survived. The house was just a big pile of ashes. Atemu knew instantly that there was no way his cousin had survived this. As he began to walk through the wreckage, his foot came into contact with something metalic, from the sound of the clink as he hit it. He knelt down and brushed away some ash, only to find a dark blue brooch. Atemu gasped, his hands beginning to tremble. No... His fears were confirmed. This brooch had belonged to Seto, and the vampire had never removed it. Searching the debris around him, he came upon a different sort of ash from the ash that came from the burned wood and their belongings.

Seto... His cousin had been burned alive in this place, unable to escape. Atemu clenched his fist around the brooch until it cracked in his hand. His rage boiled up inside him. What had Seto done to deserve this fate? He was generous, always willing to lend money to people in need, even though he seemed cold and indifferent. And they had never harmed a single soul, never killed anyone. Why had they done this? Just because they feared what they didn't understand... Atemu stood and let the brooch fall into the ashes, his scarlet eyes staring unemotionally down at his cousin's remains.

There was nothing left for him here. It was time to leave.

Atemu would leave this country altogether, and start over somewhere else. He would live alone, for he was all the company he needed now. Atemu turned on his heel and left the wreckage behind.

Atemu blinked, tearing himself from his memories. He had traveled the world, interacting with humans as usual, taking his pleasure and his blood where he could find it, but he stayed away from large communities. He lived in graveyards, staying inside coffins until he decided to move on. That was how he had ended up here. He had come to Domino City about five years ago and fed off the locals. He kind of liked it here. It was quiet and not a lot of people ever came by the graveyard. He could stay here for a while longer.

Atemu shifted again, and turned onto his back. He pressed his palms against the coffin lid and pushed, sliding it up and to the side, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Atemu slowly sat up, stretching his limbs. Suddenly something made him freeze. The first thing he noticed was the smell of life, and it was coming from very close by. His senses were now warning him to tread cautiously. There was a presence in the tomb that was unfamiliar to him. Sniffing the air, he caught a whiff of what was there... humans? He blinked, spotting the strange light burning in front of him, almost halfway across the room. He blinked again, spying the two strangers sleeping beside the source of the light, one snoring rather loudly, and the other making no noise at all. Curious, Atemu got out of the coffin and walked over to them, staring down at them.

The first one was a blond boy, who was lying on his back, snoring terribly loud. He then glanced to the other boy, and if Atemu had any breath, it would have be stolen away at that very moment.

A beautiful boy lay in the other sleeping bag, long, dark eyelashes laying against creamy white skin. He was lying on his side, one hand curled up by his face. He was breathing softly, his pink lips parted slightly. His hair resembled Atemu's, rising in multi-colored spikes, face framed by light blond bangs. Atemu knelt down, the urge to touch his heavenly looking creature too much to resist. The boy looked like him, but Atemu could also see many differences between them. Feeling extremely bold, he unzipped the sleeping bag as quietly as he could, staying still when the cold air caused the boy to moan lightly and twitch. Soon he fell still again, and Atemu carefully maneuvered him onto his back.

"Beautiful..." Atemu murmured, sliding a hand up the boy's shirt to feel the soft stomach underneath. The skin feel as soft and smooth as cream, just as he imagined it would. The boy gave another light moan as Atemu moved his hand lower, lightly trailing over his groin, feeling him through the fabric of his jeans. A slight flush brightened the boy's cheeks, and Atemu's mouth watered. This boy looked and sounded simply delectable. Atemu made up his mind right there that he would have him. He cast a glance at his friend and smiled, knowing that if he woke him, he could easily get rid of him.

Atemu unzipped the boy's jeans, revealing a pair of dark blue boxers. Atemu licked his lips. He rubbed him through the boxers, and the boy let out a high pitched keen. It sent a pleasurable thrill through Atemu's body. Oh yes, Atemu would enjoy this one. The boy's face darkened redder, and Atemu's fangs itched. He really wanted to sink them into that pale white neck. He slipped the boxers down, revealing the boy's rapidly hardening member. Atemu gripped it gently and began to stroke, causing the boy to moan and tremble slightly.

"Y-Yugi...?" Atemu froze. He glanced to the side, seeing the blond boy waking up, wiping at his eyes. The honey brown eyes finally settled on him, and those eyes widened as they glanced from him to his tanned hand wrapped around the boy's length. His jaw dropped, and he quickly scrambled to his feet, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing to my friend! Who the hell are you!" The blond snapped. Atemu released the boy, and chuckled, getting to his own feet. He bared his fangs, hissing at the blond. He paled to a ghastly shade of white, and he stumbled back against the wall, gripping at it.

"Y-You're a-a-a-a...!"

"Vampire?" Atemu smirked. "Why yes, I am. And you are interfering with me and my prey."

"H-He's my friend! N-Not you're f-fucking prey!" The male was trying to be brave, but it was clear he was about to piss himself.

"Oh, fear not you pathetic mortal. I'm not going to kill either of you. I do however, need you out of the way." Atemu strode towards him, and the blond screamed, running to the side. Atemu merely laughed and suddenly appeared in front of him, causing the blond to scream again. Atemu reached up and grabbed him by the neck, pushing him backwards. The poor boy was so frightened. Atemu began his spell, staring the boy in the eyes.

"Shush..." Atemu cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you. All you're going to do is sleep."

"Joey...?" Atemu nearly froze, that voice sounding nearly like the coo of a dove. He shook his head, knowing that his prey was awake now. He had to finish his spell and do it now.

Yugi sat up, rubbing at his left eye, not sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing correctly. There was a stranger in the tomb with them, and he was really very handsome, though that didn't matter at that moment as he currently had one tanned hand around his best friend's throat. Yugi's eyes widened, noticing the man looked almost like him, and he was dressed very oddly, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that exposed his chest and had ruffles around the sleeves, and a pair of black slacks and shin-high boots. He looked almost like a prince from a fairy tale.

"You will sleep now. And no matter what you hear, you will not awake until tell you so. Once you wake, you will have no memory of what you've seen tonight after you woke. For all you know, you've slept through the night." Atemu spoke quickly, and the boy's eyes drooped, then fell closed. Atemu let him go and he slumped to the ground. Yugi let out a gasp as Joey crumpled, and his friend lay there, not moving.

"Joey!" Atemu turned, seeing the boy wide awake. His eye's were wide, and a stunning shade of indigo. Atemu smirked, watching as the boy glanced from him to Joey. "What did you do to him?" The boy questioned, his voice trembling. He suddenly glanced down, and he saw the state of his clothes, his skin paling considerably. "What did you do to me!" The boy screamed. Atemu laughed, drawing the boy's gaze back to him.

"Nothing, my little one. Yet." That one word was enough to make the boy tremble, his entire body quaking.

"W-Who are you...?" Atemu walked briskly towards him, and the boy squeaked, scrambling to his feet. Atemu stopped, that scary smile not leaving his face as he slowly shook his head no.

"There's no use in running. I'd catch you in a heartbeat." Tears filled the boy's eyes, and he fell back against the wall. Atemu continued to walk, not stopping until he was standing in front of the boy. He took his chin in one tanned hand and forced him to look at him.

"P-Please..." A shuddering sob escaped the boy's lips. "J-Just let us g-go home..."

"Tell me your name." Atemu demanded softly, lowering his head to press a soft kiss along the boy's jaw line. A low whine accompained by another sob was his only reward. His prey was terrified, he knew. "I mean you no harm, little one. Tell me your name."

"Y-Yugi..." The boy choked out.

"Ah, lovely. Mine is Atemu." Atemu grinned, showing his fangs. The boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he began to struggle, tears now coursing down his cheeks as he realized just what Atemu was. Atemu grabbed his wrists and pressed them to the wall, using his body to pin Yugi as well, gaining a gasp as Atemu's groin came into contact with Yugi's still exposed member.

"My, you are beautiful, Yugi. Tell me, have you ever been... loved?" Atemu inquired, staring into Yugi's eyes. Yugi gulped, his eyes still shining with tears.

"I-I don't know... what you m-mean..."

"I think you do." Atemu replied, rolling his hips and crashing their members together. Yugi gasped and shuddered, his eyes darkening just a bit. "Are you virginal, little one?"

"That's none of your business!" Yugi snapped, wrenching his head away, a fierce fire beginning to burn in his eyes. Startled by this sudden display, Atemu's eyes widened, but he smiled, chuckling.

"Ah, so my little one has a backbone after all. I like them with a little fire in their souls." Without another warning, Atemu lowered his head and caught Yugi's lips with his own, pressing himself against the boy harder. Yugi whined against his mouth and struggled a bit, but Atemu held fast.

Yugi's head was spinning. He'd never felt like this before, and it was scaring him, even more so then the vampire that was currently kissing him. His first kiss, stolen by a creature of the night, a creature that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. He just also happened to be the most beautiful creature Yugi had ever laid eyes on. Atemu suddenly licked his lips, and Yugi gasped. The vampire took his chance and plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth, beginning to map out the contours of his mouth. Yugi moaned, though he tried hard to fight it. He didn't want this! At least, he thought he didn't, though he couldn't deny the pleasure that raced through him as Atemu let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him flush against his own.

"You taste divine..." Atemu murmued as he pulled away. Yugi moaned again, and Atemu smiled, seeing the pleasure that darkened Yugi's eyes. The boy wanted him, and he hadn't even had to use his trance magic on him.

"What... what is this?" Yugi whispered, trembling again, only this time from fear of his own desire.

"Do you find me attractive, my little one? Do you want me?" Atemu questioned softly, using one hand to grasp Yugi's chin again and force the boy to look into his eyes. Yugi sniffled.

"Yes..." Yugi admitted. "Although you'll probably kill me... I do..." Atemu chuckled darkly.

"Kill you? Little One, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not even going to hurt you." Yugi eyes widened at his words.

"But don't vampires..." Yugi blushed. "Don't vampires... kill whom they feed from?"

"I never have. In return for this..." Atemu leaned down and licked Yugi's pulse point, causing a delightful shiver to run through Yugi's body. "I will give you pleasure unimaginable. All you have to do is say yes..."

"I... I don't..."

"Do you want me?" Atemu let his hand trail down the boy's side, and lower, to his member, which he stroked lightly. Yugi gasped and squirmed, his hands gripping Atemu by his upper arms. "Answer me. Will you let me have you? I promise, I will not hurt you. All you will feel is pleasure."

"Yes..." Yugi squirmed more, his eyes darkening to a deep shade of violet.

"I can't hear you. Speak up." Atemu smirked, knowing he had the boy in the palm of his hand now, both figuratively and quite literally.

"Yes! Oh God yes!" Yugi moaned as Atemu fully gripped his member, stroking hard and fast. Yugi was completely hard in a second. Yugi whimpered in disappointment as Atemu released him, but it was only to pick the boy up and carry him back to his sleeping bag, where Atemu placed him gently on top of it, and he followed the boy, kneeling between his legs. Atemu made quick work of the boy's jeans and boxers, instantly dipping his head to take Yugi's member into his mouth. Yugi screamed, his hips bucking as he tried to gain more of that delicious warmth that surrounded his length. Atemu hummed a little, and the vibrations made Yugi go crazy, and he bucked again, clawing at the sleeping bag under him. Atemu placed his hands on the boy's hips, holding him down. Gods his little one was so very sensitive.

"Ah! Ohhh...!" Yugi tensed, and Atemu knew he was close. His pants and moans were like music to Atemu's ears, and he wanted to hear more. He bobbed his head, nipping and sucking a little faster, and Yugi screamed again, his head tilting back as he spilled himself inside Atemu's mouth. The vampire drank it greedily, licking his lips and looking quite satisfied. While Yugi lay there breathing heavily, Atemu rose up over him and began to unbutton his shirt, sliding the piece of clothing off his arms and tossing it away. Once that task was complete, Atemu leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yugi's lips, then he rose back up and placed his fingers on Yugi's lips.

"Suck, my beautiful little one." Atemu told him. Yugi obeyed, opening his mouth and taking Atemu's slim digits into his mouth, suckling them. His vivid amethyst eyes slid closed. Atemu moaned softly, the feel of that soft tongue on his fingers doing pleasant things to his body. Oh yes, Yugi was very good... Atemu removed his fingers a moment later, and then placed one at the boy's entrance, pushing inside. Yugi let out a cry of pain, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Atemu cooed to him softly, hoping to calm him as he inserted another finger, beginning to stretch him. Yugi cried out again, and tears began to form at the corner's of his eyes.

"It hurts...!" Yugi whimpered. Atemu used his free hand to stroke Yugi's cheek.

"I know... I know... Relax. If you relax, it'll hurt less." Atemu inserted a third finger, and searched for his little one's sweet spot. A moment later Yugi cried out for an entirely different reason, his eyes opening in shock and surprise. Atemu smirked, hitting the spot a few more times, drawing moans of pleasure from the boy. He then removed his fingers, chuckling at the groan of protest he recieved, and undid his own pants, freeing his swollen length. Yugi's eyes widened, and his face flushed as he stared. Atemu chuckled and placed himself at Yugi's entrance.

"Ah!" Yugi's eyes squeezed shut again as Atemu began to push inside, more tears forming in his eyes. Atemu leaned down and kissed him. Yugi's eyes opened again, and indigo met ruby red.

"I know it hurts, but relax." Atemu murmured. Yugi's arms wrapped around his neck, the boy sitting up just a bit. Yugi pressed his lips to Atemu's almost frantically, a pained whimper escaping him as Atemu slid in to the hilt. Atemu kissed him back, cupping the back of his head with one hand. Gods, Yugi was so tight, so warm! Atemu remained still, continuing the kiss and allowing Yugi to adjust.

"Atemu..." Yugi breathed when the vampire pulled away, causing Atemu to stare down at him in surprise. The sound of his name falling from Yugi's lips made his stomach do a strange flip-flop. Atemu let him fall back onto the sleeping bag completely and stared tenderly down at him, stroking his cheek once more.

"I'm going to move." Atemu told him. Yugi nodded, biting his lower lip. Atemu slid out a little, then pushed back in, starting a slow pace. Yugi moaned softly, his eyes falling closed, and his hands moving up to grip Atemu's upper arms, his fingers curling into the fabric of Atemu's shirt. On the fifth thrust, Atemu hit Yugi's prostate, and Yugi cried out, his head tilting back. Atemu smiled, and he aimed for that spot with every thrust, increasing his pace. Yugi cried out, his body rocking with the force of Atemu's thrusts.

"Oh Gods Little One, so good... So hot... Yes..." Atemu moaned, increasing his pace a little more. Yugi screamed, his arms automatically raising higher to wrap around Atemu's neck again and pull him down as far as he could. The boy initiated another kiss, a passionate and hungry one that left both of them wanting more and more. Yugi broke the kiss to cry out again as Atemu pounded against his prostate, pleasure swimming through his veins and making him feel drunk with it.

"Ah! Atemu! Please! More!" Yugi cried out, and Atemu obliged, pounding into him even harder. Yugi was screaming continously now, and the sounds he was making made Atemu insane with pleasure and joy. Yugi was tensing under him, and that was alright, as Atemu was very close to his end as well. Somehow, the thought made him a little sad. Atemu didn't really want his time with this boy to end. It was too good, too hot, too passionate to even let it end, though he knew it must. Atemu realized at that moment he wanted nothing more then to keep this boy with him, forever.

He reached down and grasped Yugi's erection in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi's cries increased in volume, his head thrashing from side to side. Atemu glanced down, watching Yugi's pulse beat frantically in that vein on his neck. Atemu's mouth watered, that pale neck calling to him to bite, to take his fill. Atemu bared his fangs, leaning down and biting into Yugi's neck. The boy let out a surprised gasp, his eyes opening wide before a scream of pleasure erupted from his pink lips, spilling his essence over Atemu's hand. Atemu growled against his neck as the boy tightened around his member, causing Atemu to release as well, filling Yugi with his seed.

Yugi lay there, staring up at the ceiling, pleaure still thrumming through him as Atemu fed from him. Yugi barely registered that Atemu had raised a hand to gently grasp his neck on the other side, his thumb stroking the skin. Yugi's own hands had lowered, once again gripping Atemu's upper arms, only this time he was gripping them so hard his knuckles were turning white and his hands were trembling. He knew was Atemu was doing, and it felt so weird to feel his blood leaving his body, sucked into the being attached to his neck. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. It felt... good. Yugi began to relax the more Atemu drank, his eyes falling half closed, and his grip on Atemu's arms loosening.

Suddenly Yugi began to feel very weak, and he panicked, thinking Atemu would go back on what he said and kill him. He squirmed and whimpered, a few tears falling from his eyes. Atemu seemed to ignore him, and Yugi began to cry, thinking he really was going to die. "Atemu... Please... stop..." Yugi sobbed. A few seconds later, Atemu released him, looking down at him.

"Shush... Shush, little one... You're alright..." Atemu purred, nuzzling Yugi's cheek.

"You... Atemu..." Yugi was so very tired, almost too tired to keep his eyes open.

"You're alright Yugi. You're just fine. It's just the blood loss. You're going to feel very tired, and weak, but you're going to be just fine. I didn't hurt you." Atemu explained, trying to soothe the boy, but Yugi's sobs continued. "Oh Yugi, don't cry..." Atemu pulled him into his arms, holding him and rocking him gently, whispering soothing things to him. Yugi's crying eventually stopped, dying down to sniffles. Atemu then laid him back on the sleeping bag. He pulled a hankerchief out of his sleeve and cleaned Yugi up and the sleeping bag under him, then gathered his clothes, redressing him and then zipping him back into his sleeping bag. Yugi sniffled again, and Atemu leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"Go to sleep, Yugi. Rest now." Atemu told him. Yugi's eyes drifted closed, and soon enough he was asleep, breathing softly. Atemu straightened, fixing his pants before heading over to Joey and dragging the blond back to his sleeping bag. He zipped Joey in as well, then murmured a command to wake slowly. While Joey was stirring, Atemu slipped inside his coffin and pulled the lid on.

Joey shook his head and looked around. What had caused him to wake up? Joey looked around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. He glanced at Yugi, and found his friend still fast asleep, and the camera was still against the wall where they left it. Shrugging it off, Joey laid back down and went back to sleep, not realizing what had happened. For all Joey knew, nothing had happened.

* * *

"Yugi... Yugi, wake up." Yugi groaned, turning onto his side and burying his face into his pillow.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled.

"Yugi, come on! It's dawn and nothing happened! We get to go rub it in Weevil's face!" Yugi's eyes slowly opened, and he found himself face to face with a smiling blond. Yugi yelped and turned over, startled.

"Geez Joey! Don't do that!" Yugi growled. Joey ignored him, too busy gathering his stuff together.

"Come on Yugi! Grab your stuff! There was no vampire last night!" Joey sounded so giddy. "Weevil's going to be pissed!" Yugi groaned and sat up, shaking his head. So there was no vampire... Wait, vampire! Last night came crashing back, and Yugi gasped, his eyes going wide. He pressed a hand to his neck, feeling for the bite wounds he could have sworn were there. Joey saw what he was doing and raised a brow. "Yugi? You okay?" Yugi couldn't feel anything. Sighing with the relief that maybe it was a dream, Yugi smiled at him.

"Nothing. I suppose I just had a really vivid dream last night." Yugi replied, although the thought sort of made him sad. He remembered the vampire's vivid scarlet eyes so well, and they had held such tenderness, and something else Yugi had never felt before. He flushed, remembering the contents of his dream. He shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his head of such thoughts. A dream was a dream. Yugi busied himself by cleaning up, stuffing his lantern into his backpack. He suddenly remembered his camera, and he stood, walking over to it and picking it up.

"Hey, maybe we can watch the tape later, to make sure nothing's on it." Joey suggested, grinning. A sudden surge of panic ran through Yugi. Surely last night was a dream; he didn't even feel any bite marks, but... If it wasn't... Yugi blushed and stuffed the camera into his backpack.

"Why? If a vampire were here, we would have woken up, or at the very least we'd probably have bite marks. I don't think there's anything worth watching. It'd only be the two of us sleeping all night." Yugi replied. Joey shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go." Yugi was glad he dropped the subject, and they gathered their things and left the tomb, making sure to go slow, so they wouldn't get caught in case the ground's keeper was around. As they approached the gate, they spied Weevil on the ground, snuggled up in a blanket. Joey banged the gate, causing the green haired boy to let out a shriek as he woke. He blinked when he saw who it was, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way!" He cried.

"Yes way. Here we are, alive and well, and bite-markless. You lose Weevil." Joey sneered. Weevil shot to his feet.

"Let me see your necks!" Yugi felt a twinge of panic, but it subsided when Weevil looked at them both, Joey having knelt so Weevil could reach. "No way!" The small boy shouted. "There... There really is no vampire?" Weevil looked doubfounded.

"No, Weevil. There's not." Yugi snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home." Yugi and Joey marched past Weevil, leaving the green haired boy behind to watch them, a panicked look on his face.

Joey saw Yugi home, then waved to him, beginning his own walk home.

"See you later Yugi!" Yugi waved back as Joey walked away. Yugi used his housekey to open the shop door. Perhaps he could make it to his room before anyone noticed, since it was early morning and the sun had just risen. Yugi closed and locked the door behind him, hurrying to the back and up the stairs. No one was up yet, and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. He snuck to the stairs leading up to his room, and hurried up them, shutting his bedroom door behind him and locking it too. He pulled the video camera out of his backpack and threw said backpack onto his bed. He pulled tape out of the video camera and popped it into his VCR, and began to rewind it.

Once it was rewound, Yugi hit play and began to watch it. He fast forwarded it through him and Joey being awake, and through some of them being asleep. As the tape timer hit midnight, Yugi gasped and hit pause. That middle coffin... The lid was rising. His eyes wide, Yugi hit fast forward again. No... The same vampire from his dream last night was now on the tape, standing over him and Joey, watching them with interested crimson eyes. Yugi flushed as the vampire knelt and began feeling him up. No way... Yugi hit fast forward yet again, and he watched in fast motion as the vampire did something to Joey, and then went after him. He hit play just as the vampire lowered him onto his sleeping bag, dipping his head and taking his member into his mouth. Yugi watched himself arch and scream, the blush on his face darkening. The vampire did exist. The vampire had... taken him. Had fed from him. Strangely, Yugi did not mind.

Yugi reached forward and shut the tape off, breathing heavily, and his pants feeling too restricted. Yugi ran into the bathroom, leaving the tape in the VCR.

* * *

The day had gone quite normally for Yugi. He helped his grandfather run the shop, ran some errands for his mother, and gone about his day like nothing had happened. By the time night had fallen though, Yugi was feeling quite agitated. He had locked himself in his room around eleven, and now he found himself staring at his TV. An hour had passed before he knew it, and he was still staring at the TV, remembering what had occured between him and the vampire. He wanted to see the crimson eyed vampire again. He itched to have those arms wrapped tenderly around him again. Yugi blushed, thinking that he even wanted to feel those fangs in his flesh once more.

Yugi reached forward and flipped on the tape, and instantly he and the vampire were on the screen. It was right to the part where Atemu was preparing him. Yugi watched, unable to look away and not wanting to. Those crimson eyes were filled with so much lust and need. It sent a pleasant thrill through Yugi's body. His pants suddenly felt too tight as he watched the vampire thrust into the him on the screen.

* * *

Atemu watched his little one through the window, his eyes widening when he saw what Yugi was watching on that TV. It hadn't been hard to locate Yugi. Atemu merely followed his scent, knowing it by heart now that he had had him and fed from him. It seemed his little one hadn't forgotten him, as he watched Yugi flush and squirm as he watched what went on on the screen. Atemu smirked. So... Yugi still wanted him? Well, it would be rude of him not to oblige. Atemu rapped loudly on the glass, chuckling at the startled gasp Yugi emitted before he turned and looked up at the window. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw him there, and Yugi hurried to his feet, climbing onto his desk and opening the window.

"You're here... How?" Yugi questioned.

"I followed your scent, my lovely little one. May I come in?" Atemu waited for an answer. Yugi bit his lip, then nodded.

"Welcome in." Yugi whispered. Atemu smirked and slid into the room, closing the window behind him. He instantly swept Yugi into his arms bridal style, and hopped onto the floor, facing the television screen where screams and moans of pleasure were sounding.

"I see you've been thinking of me. Does that turn you on?" Atemu asked, nodding his head in the direction of the TV, watching Yugi flush to a dark shade of red.

"Yes... I haven't gotten you out of my mind since." Yugi admitted. "I think... I think I love you." Atemu chuckled and nuzzled noses with Yugi.

"Ah, Little One, I believe I love you as well. Will you allow me to make you my mate?" Yugi's eyes widened further at that question.

"You mean... like a vampire?"

"Oh no Yugi, I will not turn you unless you really wish it. I mean make you mine, and mine alone. No one else, man or vampire, may touch you so long as I live. Or, not live." Atemu grinned, showing his fangs. Yugi giggled at the joke, and lightly smacked Atemu on the arm.

"Really funny."

"What say you, Yugi? Do you want this?" Atemu laid Yugi on his bed and crawled over him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and smiled.

"Yes. Please, make me yours." Yugi pulled Atemu down on top of him, and the vampire laughed.

"As you wish, my beautiful one." Atemu pressed a heated kiss to Yugi's lips.

And he proceeded to do just that, long into the night.


End file.
